The present invention relates to a convertible multifunction overbed table and chair, more specifically, the present invention relates to a patient support apparatus, that may be used as an overbed table, provide storage for the patient's personal effects, provide organization of the patient's medical charts, securely store a supplemental oxygen bottle, provide an elevated platform for intravenous fluids, be used as a walker, be used as a straight chair and converted to a transport wheelchair.
The present application contains similar subject matter as registered U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,105, APPARATUS COMBINING OVERBED TABLE, IV STAND, WALKER AND SEAT, which is filed by the same applicant as the present application on Aug. 26, 1994. The disclosure therein incorporated by reference.
Floor space in patient facilities including, hospitals, rehabilitation centers, nursing homes and even home based convalescence, is always at a premium. Healthcare patients require a myriad of equipment for proper treatment and once all of the equipment is in place, there may be limited space for additional amenities, visitors, or even professional staff to conduct their duties. Also, due to the medical environment and the overall high cost of healthcare, medical equipment and furnishing are quite expensive. Hospitals typically cannot afford to purchase a complete set of equipment and furnishings for each patient bed or potential patient. While each bed will likely be equipped with an overbed table, it would be unusual to provide that same number of wheel chairs, walkers, or IV stands. Circumstances may arise where the need for furnishings may exceed the number available, or it may be inconvenient for the medical staff to leave a patient unattended to retrieve the desired furnishing. Additionally, many medical service providers require that admitted patients are transported by the staff while they are within the building, requiring that a wheelchair is located to transport a patient for x-rays, lab work or when being discharged from the facility.
What are needed are multipurpose medical furnishings that minimize room floor space usage and can be converted for more than one function in the medical environment.